megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zero
Source of Information? The information particularly in the historical origin of Zero seems to be based from one's personal interpretation of his history, seeing as there is no source listed for exactly what happened from the Classic Mega Man series to the X series (transition). Atleast say that it is unclear, hm? --65.113.241.98 17:45, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :Tried my best to fix it. I admit it's unknown that the reasons of Zero's sealing between the Original and the X series are unknown, however the reasons of his actual creation have been stated in the Power Fighters ending and it seemed fairly obvious to me that Wily would destroy both Rockman and Forte with Zero, hence Wily's "You better get ready" to Forte. 11:14, 16 March 1007 (CEST), BTD ::Yeah, MOST of this stuff just seems like fanfiction, especially the part about Iris being Zero's girlfriend. She was obviously a love interest, but it was never revealed whether or not she was actually his girlfriend. :::It's probably not that. It's probably the exact same info, just taken from different points of view. Vile's Incident? Is this real? What is it? :(Removed broken link) Scans of Vile's Incident from the Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Physis (Japanese only) --Quick 19:01, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::Do you have another link to it? This link's broken. :::Unfortunely, there was a problem in the site some time ago and not all content is back yet, this being one of them. I only saved this image from the scans, but you may find a few images and info of Vile's Incident around the web, like this. --Quick 21:13, 9 May 2009 (UTC) A flaw in your history of Zero I just want to point out that the new information in Mega Man Maverick Hunter X (the Day of Sigma OVA after it) is highly unreliable. It comes from the guy who took over after Inafune who has no regard to the X story. In that, it had X and Zero both working under Sigma before Sigma went Maverick AND had Sigma earning his scars from X's fingers touching him. In X4, both of those are disproved because Zero causes the scars when he nearly kills Sigma before he went Maverick, and X was not even activated until long after Sigma was maverick (opening of X1). Therefore, it's still possible that Zero did kill the original cast. Also, I want to know where the source for the Gamma Maverick Hunter unit exists. Is that translation error that it got translated just to "Gamma's units" in the US version of X4? To my understanding, it was referring to Gamma from Mega Man 3, considering Sigma takes over Gamma's body at the end of X5 and becomes Gamma Sigma. :X and Zero worked together under Sigma since the original SNES game before he went Maverick, but it's only said in manuals instead of the game's story. Sigma and the other Reploids where based on X, and he helped Cain to create the first Reploid (SNES manual), so how X would be activated later? The SNES opening scene is just some archives about X. About the scars, it could be considered true, but Sigma lost part of his face skin in the right (and a arm and other parts) and he could have repaired it later, unless he left the scars for any reason. --Quick 20:36, 5 December 2008 (UTC) "Where's that red Maverick that wiped out Gamma's unit?" (Ga'r'''ma's unit in Japan) The Garma's unit in Japanese-version X4 is "ガルマの部隊". It's Garma, not Gamma. Gamma is ガンマ in Japanese. It could be some repliloid leader named Garma. Hyahuahu (talk) 08:34, September 2, 2019 (UTC) flaw "Wily took the time to complete Zero, originally planning to use him against both Megaman, and his insolent rebelious Bass. However, this never happened, and he was never utilized during the Wily Wars" Where is the evidence for that statement? inafune only said zero didnt kill the classic cast, he didnt say he wasnt activated during the classic timeline. Split into two pages? I propose that Zero have two pages: one of him during the X series, and one of him during the Zero and ZX series. Zero has a rather large history in both the X and Zero series, and if there were two pages for him, both of the series can have a nice amount of history and info without the article getting too large. Thoughts, opinions? --Zalbaag 19:29, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ZERO CONFIRMED FOR MVC3 BEHOLD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0bbfBj94Nc&feature=player_embedded Kaihedgie 20:05, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Johny Yong Bosch Since when is he voicing Zero? This has not been confirmed. Why is it on here, and why do people insist on reverting my edits trying to take it down?Mrzisawesome 21:10, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Because unlike some actors, Johnny Yong Bosch is one of the handful of actors who has a VERY distinct and instantly recognizable voice. It can't be anyone else but him. Kaihedgie 07:11, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Although it sounds like him, it's unknown if he is even working on the game. We will only know for sure if it is confirmed, most likely by seeing the credits when the game is released. Currently it's just guesses and rumors. -- 14:52, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Or, you can just visit his blog /: Kaihedgie 16:16, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Or, you or someone can post a link to this blog (and post) or any other legitimate source, which would clear everything up and prove this claim. This I have a "keen ear" is not good enough- coming from anyone. -- Udana 18:00, November 26, 2010 (UTC) It's got nothing to do with 'keen ear' stuff. It's a voice that just about everyone recognizes on the spot. It's like saying Joker was voiced by Scott McNeil even though everyone knows it's Hamill. We can make inferences based on what we hear in past roles and compare them to now. Some voice actors simply never change up their voice when doing different characters. Kaihedgie 20:49, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :You (and many others) don't seem to understand that when you make a claim, you have the "burden of proof", meaning one needs to provide sufficient evidence to support it. Ones word, opinion, and intuition is not good enough and holds no weight. This wiki is in a sense an encyclopedia, meaning any information added needs to be factual as possible and proven as such. -- Udana 21:18, November 26, 2010 (UTC) This isn't an opinion however. All you have to do is look up JYB's roles, listen to them and then listen to this. Seriously, it's like bein' shown a bullseye and then going on and saying 'that's not a bullseye, that's a sticker'. While I cannot log on to Facebook/Twitter/whatever since I don't have accounts, you can make the move to disprove my assumption by logging on yourself Kaihedgie 23:07, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Zero and being a carrier of the virus... Zero himsef did not found out until the govt did. get equipped with the Zero Collection timeline. ---- 1XX years ago The Nightmare Incident “The Nightmare Incident” occurs, an event where a subspecies of the Sigma Virus that attracts attention as the Nightmare Virus spreads throughout the world. The fact was proven that Zero was its source, as he was a carrier of the Sigma Virus, and was contagious to his surroundings as he worked across the world as a Hunter. In finding this, the human leadership decides for Zero to be sealed away, but due to the influence of scientists studying the Sigma Virus, his cognitive program was removed from his body so the two could be researched separately. 1XX years ago The birth of the Mother Elf A Reploid researcher of this time (Dr. Ciel’s great-grandmother) studies Zero’s cognitive program and discovers an antibody to the Sigma Virus. She completes the Mother Elf, a program lifeform that can rewrite and erase the Sigma Virus. Afterwards, the scientists in the field of researching the Sigma Virus make researching Cyber Elves their focus. -Flame. #This time line description is DELETED. I think that it was official and is not official now and was deleted because there are many statements confronting the Rockman X5 and X6 stories. The time line description should be kept as a record/refernce, but the real stories should attached to other information left in books or pictures that has published. #The confrontations include but not limited to the following: ##The virus is inside of Zero body, and it is there since the birth of Zero by Dr. Wily. (ロックマン パーフェクトメモリーズ P.60). The time line description said it leaks from the capsule, and this implies the virus leak from Zero's body. I agree that Zero is a carrier, and I don't agree that the virus leak from Zero's body. Then ask this: why does Zero have a headache when fighting Sigma? If he is not infected, why the headache before Sigma broke his head crystal?(if you say the safety program by Dr. Wily is an answer, that is a little far-fetched...he killed entire garma'unit and the safety program didn't activate?) If he is infected, why the headache before Sigma broke his head crystal? why he only remembers the scenes after he killed Garma's unit, the scene of Sigma's scared face, and the scene of his activation from capsule? ##The Nightmare incident did not show that Zero is a carrier. Gate didn't mention that Sigma was revived through Zero's DNA. One possibility that human know that Zero is a carrier is that Irregular Hunter investigated Gate's Lab( IF they still can, after all the lab collapsed and IH is almost down even in X7), they can know the data of Zero and Sigma was similar or Gate did revive Sigma from Zero's DNA. They had suspected that Zero is weird with Sigma virus in X5 and this time they may start to investigate Zero and ask him to seal himself. (However, it could be in vain to investigate Zero because there are many mysteries in Zero's body such as Z-barin and Z-heart.) However, we have X7 and Zero is not sealed, and so it is suggested that Zero is not found to be a carrier after X6. Another reason to support this possibility is located at character description of Original X. It says that Zero went to sleep(be sealed) JUST after the Nightmare incident. That also means that Rockman Zero series(RZ series) is connected with X6 and not with X7 or beyond X7. Some people will say that the tech of form-change of the eight judge is from Axl and this means Dr. Weil has shown up in Rockman X series, and so RZ series can be connected with X7 or X8 or beyond. But this is disproven by Original X's charaacter description. Besides, another researcher could develop the tech of Axl(if you collect the information of the tech developed from X1~X6, you can find some things), and the mystery of Axl's forehead scar is not solved. ##If Zero was contagious to his surroundings as he worked across the world as a Hunter, then why Signas, Alia or Douglas didn't turn into a maverick from X5 to X7? ##The name of Area Zero didn't show up in X6 or beyond, and Area Zero is not forbidden due to contamination in X6. The repliloids are working on cleaning the pollution.Hyahuahu (talk) 12:38, September 2, 2019 (UTC) zeros insta death weapon? overpowered? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPncHEU6y9M this guy simply jumped over zero for so long, not doing any dammage at all, he started the fght at a 30 second mark, cut ahead to 2 minutes, zero as a final virus boss was spamming the instant death saber... i must say zeros nightmare form desserves a nerf where he can only use the move if someone takes too long beating him and does considerate dammage, this guy didnt lay a finger on the boss and just 2 minutes in zero spammed the instant death saber attacks, 2 minutes in?? really??? if they are going to make a boss have a final attack it has to be from waiting in the battle FAR TOO long, 2 minutes isnt acceptable but maybe 1 hour abusable time could be considered for this weapon to be changed to cover the entire arena (not including walls) in a repeated flash that would kill the charector no matter wheres hes at, a reasonable time limit, but this... this to be a close range saber attacks redicilous tonfoolery! also in REply to my overowered weapon topic yes this guy DID use an emulator, but emulators in themselves ARENT hacked unless the person who owns it hacks it, emulators were MADE for computer based gameplay of ussuall gameplay on exclusive consoles like zelda OOT, or truama center (Mouse = single stylus, more challenge since you cant duall weild styluses), this person obviously didnt hack, and his hand got tired, so after being stuck in a helpless spam loop, he suicided. Zero's "death" in Zero 4 makes little sense The fact that Zero's body is lying there amongst the rubble during the end credits of Megaman Zero 4 aside, the whole concept of zero dying from a space colony crash seems a little far-fetched... He did survive the eurasia in X5 after all... the only thing Zero had against him really was that Ciel was never able to be in a position to give him his original body before Weil got to it... And it evidently wasnt that cheap a fake if Zero was able to take out Omega reguardless, all in all, i think that all that needs be done if capcom were to make a new Zero game, would be to have someone find zero's body and fix him up using whatever was handy, perhaps if there were more parts of Omega that happened to be salvagable or something.. 05:58, May 23, 2012 (UTC)kam #You can guess that Ciel find his body, use some cyber elf to revive the body, find the cyber elf of Zero (if there is one), and then make him go into the new(?) body. #From the pictures of Rockman ZX and Rockman Zero3, you can find that Ciel have a new dress appeared in the memory of Prairie in Rockman ZX. This could mean Zero is revived after RZ4 and the stories continues to some age or this is just a memory of the commander Prairie. But after RZ4, Neo Arcadia is destroyed and then all reploids have no leader, and so it's unknown how the story goes. : :::Of note: *X5 fall: Zero was inside a space shuttle that was used on a falling colony (he was not inside the colony), and the shuttle shielded him. (He may even avoid a fall) *Z4 fall: Zero was inside a falling colony while fighting a mad man, having no protection at all. :::--''Quick (u•t) 18:59, September 2, 2019 (UTC) :::: I found information in Vile's Incident P.18 written by Montagne from Neo Arcadia. It seems that Zero didn't come back in two years.Hyahuahu (talk) 20:14, September 3, 2019 (UTC) :::::: The information from the booklet in Rockman Zero Collection Soundtrack resonnant vie said that Zero didn't come back.Hyahuahu (talk) 19:08, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Rockman Zero Manga I'm curious, why is the Rockman Zero Manga scarcely meantioned, if at all? Shouldn't a section be added, maybe with all the other non-canon appearances? At least one image of the helmet-less Zero from the manga should be added to the gallery too Rui Usagi (talk) 22:45, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Trivia misinformation? "In Mega Man X5, if the player looks carefully at the intro sequence, where there are green words scrolling about the screen, one of the words say "Wily". This is another hint at the fact that Zero was created by Dr. Wily." It's not a 'hint', is it? We already know that Dr. Wily created Zero. If not by his serial number being Dr. Wily Number Infinity '''than by the fact that at the start of Zero's story X4 Dr. Wily says "My ''masterpiece'''..." while talking to Zero. Zeldaman101 (talk) 00:23, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Zero can't be a Reploid Reploids are androids based off of X's design but Zero was developed by Wily at the same time as Light was working on X. It is unlikely that Wily referenced X's design. So, Zero was the most advanced Robot Master ever created. - Oskar I was thinking this too but by definition, we tend to think of reploids as robots that can think and feel on a human level. Whether or not Zero was based off of X, he's still ''technically a Reploid Zeldaman101 (talk) 06:38, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Reploids were called "Reploid", as it meant they were a Replicated-Android. All real reploids are descendants of X, which means that X and Zero are the most advanced Robot Masters in existence. The reason X and Zero are referred to as Reploid is because no one really knew their origins, and because all robot masters were phased out with Reploids so everyone was either a Human, Reploid, or Mechaniloid. [A|A] Annoy me here 17:15, December 2, 2013 (UTC) X3's article needs more information: The article just mentions that if you enter the correct gate with Zero, Mosquitus will appear, this is not the case. If X doesn't find and defeat Vile in game with either the Ray Splasher or Spinning Blade, the 2nd Doppler level will not change. If it doesn't change, Zero will do what he normally does in game when entering a boss gate, he'll throw control back to X. Other than the dialogue whenever you destroy Vile, the other way to tell that you have successfully completed the Easter Egg that can get you the Z-Saber are the robots spaced throughout the first part of the level, traditionally they are green and only fire straight forward. If the level has changed, they will be wearing a pink visor that increases their accuracy and gives them the ability to throw bombs, they also have to be killed twice. Also interesting to know that Mosquitus will appear whether you take X or Zero into the gate. Just trying to improve the knowledge base :) Justinintendo (talk) 00:34, March 8, 2015 (UTC)Justinintendo buster of the Zero silhouette in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters In the story of Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, Dr. Wily is developing a new-type robot that is much better than Mega Man and Bass, and this robot will be named Zero. More details are shown when modifying the brightness and contrast: the buster design is from Rockman X3 and no saber equipped, and however the saber can be added hereafter. This may imply that the appearance of Zero in Rockman X is actually not complete.Hyahuahu (talk) 20:04, September 3, 2019 (UTC) :Don’t forget to sign your posts! And yes, this is actually confirmed, in a way. In X1 Zero was complete, but the extra armor, the Z-Saber, and etc. that he gains in X2 were additions Dr. Wily had planned to add onto Zero that Serges later finished. So not completion, upgrades. TornadoMan.EXE (talk) 19:33, September 3, 2019 (UTC)